(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device having an excellent luminescence property such as high luminance efficiency.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device (which will hereinafter be called xe2x80x9corganic EL devicexe2x80x9d) is a light-emitting device which makes use of the principle that when an electric field is applied, a fluorescent material emits light in response to the charge recombination of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode. After C. W. Tang et al. of Eastman Kodak Company reported a low-voltage-driven organic EL device using a double layered structure (C. W. Tang, S. A. Vanslyke, Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 51, 913 (1987) and the like), studies on an organic EL device have been briskly carried out. Tang et al. reported an organic EL device using tris(8-hydroxyquinolinol aluminum) in a light-emitting layer and a triphenyldiamine derivative in a hole-transporting layer. This stacked structure gives such advantages as an improvement in the injection efficiency of holes into the light-emitting layer; blocking of electrons injected from a cathode, which increase the efficiency of exciton production from charge recombination; and confinement of the excitons into the light-emitting layer. A double layered structure composed of a hole-injecting and transporting layer and an electron-transporting and light-emitting layer or a triple layered structure composed of a hole-injecting and transporting layer, a light-emitting layer and an electron-injecting and transporting layer is well known as an organic EL device. In order to increase the recombination efficiency of injected holes and electrons, various improvements in the device structure or fabrication process have been introduced to such multi-layered devices.
As a hole transport material, aromatic diamine derivatives such as N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-methylphenyl)-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4,4xe2x80x2-diamine are well known (for example, Patent Publications JP-A-8-20771, JP-A-8-40995, JP-A-8-40997, JP-A-8-53397, and JP-A-8-87122).
As an electron transporting material, oxadiazole derivatives, triazole derivatives and the like are well known.
Chelate complexes such as tris(8-quinolinolate)aluminum complex, coumarin derivatives, tetraphenylbutadiene derivatives, bisstyrylarylene derivatives, oxadiazole derivatives and the like are known as light emitting materials. Since various color light in a visible region from blue to red are obtained from these light-emitting materials, there is increased expectation for industrialization of a full color organic EL device (refer to, e.g., JP-A-8-23965, JP-A-7-138561, and JP-A-3-200889)
In recent days, organic EL devices with high brightness and long lifetime have been disclosed or reported. For example, JP-A-9-268284 describes diphenylamino arylene styryl derivatives used for a luminescent layer and aromatic tertiary amine used for a hole transport layer, but their efficiencies are not enough for most applications. We have found that the EL device having a combination of a specific one of diphenylamino arylene styryl derivatives as the luminescent material and aromatic tertiary amine as the hole transport material as described in the publication exhibited low luminescent property.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide materials for the organic EL devices having high luminance and long-term operating lifetime.
The inventors found that an organic EL device having a specific one of diphenylamino arylene styryl derivatives as a luminescent layer and a specific one of triamine compounds as a hole transport material in combination has much higher luminance and thus higher luminescent efficiency than the organic EL device having an aromatic diamine compound as a hole transport material. JP-A-8-193191, JP-A-9-95470, JP-A-9-208533, JP-A-5-239455 etc. describe the triphenyl amine derivatives used as hole transport materials; however, the described materials in these patent applications do not include diphenylamino arylene styryl derivatives, which we have found.
The inventors also found that, if a substituent group other than hydrogen exists in the beta position in a diarylamino naphthalene derivative having a diaryl amine group in the alpha position or exists in the alpha or gamma position in a diarylamino naphthalene derivative having a diaryl amine group in the beta position, the organic EL device having a luminescent layer including such a diarylamino naphthalene derivative exhibited an especially excellent blue emission. The present invention is based on these findings.
Thus, the present invention provides, in a first aspect thereof, an organic EL device having a luminescent layer and a hole transport layer and including one or more than one organic thin-film layers disposed between an anode and a cathode.
The luminescent layer includes, in the form of a mixture or a single substance, the compound expressed in a general formula [1] as follows: 
wherein Ar1 represents a substituted or non-substituted arylene group having 5-30 carbons, each of Ar2 to Ar5 independently represents a substituted or non-substituted aryl group having 6-20 carbons, and at least one of Ar2 to Ar5 has a styryl group expressed in a general formula [2] as follows: 
wherein each of R1 to R11 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group. Ar2 and Ar3 and/or Ar4 and Ar5 may form a ring therebetween.
The hole transport layer includes, in the form of a mixture or a single substance, the compound expressed in a general formula [3] as follows 
wherein each of Ar6 to Ar8 represents a substituted or non-substituted arylene group having 5-30 carbons, each of R14 to R16 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
In the present invention, Ar1 in the general formula [1] may be preferably naphthylene group or anthrylene group.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an organic EL device has at least a hole transport layer between an anode and thode, wherein the hole transport layer includes, in the form of a mixture or a single substance, the compound expressed in the above general formula [3].
In the above formula [3], at least two of R14 to R16 in the general formula [3] may be a diarylamino group expressed by xe2x80x94NAr9Ar10 wherein each of Ar9 and Ar10 independently represents a substituted or non-substituted aryl group.
In the above formula [3], each of R14 to R16 may preferably represent a substituted or non-substituted 4-(diphenylamino)styryl group.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an organic EL device includes at least a luminescence layer between an anode and a cathode, wherein the luminescent layer includes, in the form of a mixture or a single substance, the compound expressed in a general formula [4] as follows: 
wherein each of Ar9 to Ar12 independently represents a substituted or non-substituted aryl group having 6-20 carbons, and Ar9 and Ar10and/or Ar11 and Ar12 may form a ring therebetween. Each of R17 to R22 in the general formula [4] independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted a romatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, wherein R17 and R20 are not hydrogen atoms.
In the above general formula [4], at least one of Ar9 to Ar12 may be expressed in a general formula [5] as follows: 
wherein each of R23 to R33 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, an organic EL device having between an anode and a cathode at least a luminescent layer including, in the form of a mixture or a single substance, the compound expressed in a general formula [6] as follows: 
wherein each of Ar13 to Ar16 independently represents a substituted or non-substituted aryl group having 6-20 carbons, Ar13 and Ar14 and/or Ar15 and Ar16 may form a ring therebetween, each of R34 to R39 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, and R34 and R35 are not hydrogen atoms.
In the above general formula [6], at least one of Ar,13 to Ar,16 may be expressed in the general formula [5]. 
wherein each of R23 and R33 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, the luminescent layer includes, in the form of a mixture or a single substance, the compound expressed in a general formula [7]
wherein each of Ar17 to Ar20 independently represents a substituted or non-substituted aryl group having 6-20 carbons, Ar17 and Ar18 and/or Ar19 and Ar20 may form a ring therebetween, each of R40 to R45 independently represents hydrogen atoin, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, and R40, R42, R43 and R45 are not hydrogen atoms.
In the above formula [7], at least one of Ar17 to Ar20 may be expressed in the general formula [5] as follows: 
wherein each of R23 to R33 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocar sodium hydride bon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
In the compound expressed in the general formula [1] in one aspect of the present invention, at least one of Ar2 to Ar5 is expressed in the general formula [2]. In these general formula [1] and [2], the compound used as Ar1 represents a substituted or non-substituted arylene group having 5-30 carbons. The number of carbons excludes the number of carbons of substituent. Examples of such compounds or groups include: aromatic hydrocarbons and condensed polycyclic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, naphthalene, anthrathene, phenanthrene, napthathene, pyrene, biphenyl, and terphenyl; heterocyclic compounds, such as carbazole, pyrrole, thiophene, furane, imidazole, pyrazole, isothiazole, isooxazole, pyridine, pyradine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, furazane, thianthrene, isobenzofuran, phenoxazine, indolizine, indole, isoindole, 1H-indazole, purine, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthylizine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, carbazole, xcex2-carbazole, phenanthridine, acridine, perimidine, phenanthroline, phenazine, phenothiazine, and phenoxazine; a divalent group having a structure formed by removal of two hydrogen atoms from condensed heterocyclic compounds; and derivatives thereof. Preferable groups are naphthylene and anthrylene groups.
Each of Ar2 to Ar5 independently represents a substituted or non-substituted aryl group having 6-20 carbons, and at least one of Ar2 to Ar5 is styryl group expressed in the general formula [2]. Ar2 and Ar3 and/or Ar4 and Ar5 may form a ring therebetween. Examples of the aryl group having 6-20 carbons include phenyl group, naphthyl group, anthryl group, phenanthryl group, naphthacenyl group, and pyrenyl group. Examples of the group forming a ring include carbazoryl group. Each of R1 to R11 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
Examples of the substituted or non-substituted arylene group include phenylene group, naphthylene group, anthrylene group, phenanthrylene group, naphthacenylene group, pyrenylene group. Examples of the halogen group include fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
The substituted or non-substituted amino group is expressed by xe2x80x94NX1X2, wherein each of given X1 and X2 independently represents hydrogen atom, methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, n-butyl group, s-butyl group, isobutyl group, t-butyl group, n-pentyl group, n-hexyl group, n-heptyl group, n-octyl group, hydroxymethyl group, 1-hydroxyethyl group, 2-hydroxyethyl group, 2-hydroxyisobutyl group, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl group, 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl group, 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl group, chloromethyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, 2-chloroethyl group, 2-chloroisobutyl group, 1,2-dichloroethyl group, 1,3-dichloroisopropyl group, 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trichloropropyl group, bromomethyl group, 1-bromoethyl group, 2-bromoethyl group, 2-bromoisobutyl group, 1,2-dibromoethyl group, 1,3-dibromoisopropyl group, 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl, 1,2,3-tribromopropyl group, iodomethyl group, 1-iodoethyl group, 2-iodoethyl group, 2-iodoisobutyl group, 1,2-diiodoethyl group, 1,3-diiodoisopropyl group, 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-triiodopropyl group, aminomethyl group, 1-aminoethyl group, 2-aminoethyl group, 2-aminoisobutyl group, 1,2-diaminoethyl group, 1,3-diaminoisopropyl group, 2,3-diamino-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-triaminopropyl group, cyanomethyl group, 1-cyanoethyl group, 2-cyanoethyl group, 2-cyanoisobutyl group, 1,2-dicyanoethyl group, 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl group, 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl group, nitromethyl group, 1-nitroethyl group, 2-nitroethyl group, 2-nitroisobutyl group, 1,2-dinitroethyl group, 1,3-dinitroisopropyl group, 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trinitropropyl group, phenyl group, 1-naphthyl group, 2-naphthyl group, 1-anthryl group, 2-anthryl group, 9-anthryl group, 1-phenanthryl group, 2-phenanthryl group, 3-phenanthryl group, 4-phenanthryl group, 9-phenanthryl group, 1-naphthacenyl group, 2-naphthacenyl group, 9-naphthacenyl group, 4-styrylphenyl group, 1-pyrenyl group, 2-pyrenyl group, 4-pyrenyl group, 2-biphenylyl group, 3-biphenylyl group, 4-biphenylyl group, p-terphenyl-4-yl group, p-terphenyl-3-yl group, p-terphenyl-2-yl group, m-terphenyl-4-yl group, m-terphenyl-3-yl group, m-terphenyl-2-yl group, o-tolyl group, m-tolyl group, p-tolyl group, p-t-butylphenyl group, p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl group, 3-methyl-2-naphthyl group, 4-methyl-1-naphthyl group, 4-methyl-1-anthryl group, 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl group, 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl group, 2-pyrrolyl group, 3-pyrrolyl group, pyrazinyl group, 2-pyridinyl group, 3-pyridinyl group, 4-pyridinyl group, 2-indolyl group, 3-indolyl group, 4-indolyl group, 5-indolyl group, 6-indolyl group, 7-indolyl group, 1-isoindolyl group, 3-isoindolyl group, 4-isoindolyl group, 5-isoindolyl group, 6-isoindolyl group, 7-isoindolyl group, 2-furyl group, 3-furyl group, 2-benzofuranyl group, 3-benzofuranyl group, 4-benzofuranyl group, 5-benzofuranyl group, 6-benzofuranyl group, 7-benzofuranyl group, 1-isobenzofuranyl group, 3-isobenzofuranyl group, 4-isobenzofuranyl group, 5-isobenzofuranyl group, 6-isobenzofuranyl group, 7-isobenzofuranyl group, 2-quinolyl group, 3-quinolyl group, 4-quinolyl group, 5-quinolyl group, 6-quinolyl group, 7-quinolyl group, 8-quinolyl group, 1-isoquinolyl group, 3-isoquinolyl group, 4-isoquinolyl group, 5-isoquinolyl group, 6-isoquinolyl group, 7-isoquinolyl group, 8-isoquinolyl group, 2-quinoxalinyl group, 5-quinoxalinyl group, 6-quinoxalinyl group, 1-carbazolyl group, 2-carbazolyl group, 3-carbazolyl group, 4-carbazolyl group, 1-phenanthridinyl group, 2-phenanthridinyl group, 3-phenanthridinyl group, 4-phenanthridinyl group, 6-phenanthridinyl group, 7-phenanthridinyl group, 8-phenanthridinyl group, 9-phenanthridinyl group, 10-phenanthridinyl group, 1-acridinyl group, 2-acridinyl group, 3-acridinyl group, 4-acridinyl group, 9-acridinyl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1-phenazinyl group, 2-phenazinyl group, 1-phenothiazinyl group, 2-phenothiazinyl group, 3-phenothiazinyl group, 4-phenothiazinyl group, 1-phenoxazinyl group, 2-phenoxazinyl group, 3-phenoxazinyl group, 4-phenoxazinyl group, 2-oxazolyl group, 4-oxazolyl group, 5-oxazolyl group, 2-oxadiazolyl group, 5-oxadiazolyl group, 3-hurazanyl group, 2 thienyl group, 3-thienyl group, 2-methylpyrrole-1-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-3-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-4-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-5-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-1-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-2-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-4-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-5-yl group, 2-t-butylpyrrole-4-yl group, 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrole-1-yl group, 2-methyl-1-indolyl group, 4-methyl-1-indolyl group, 2-methyl-3-indolyl group, 4-methyl-3-indolyl group, 2-t-butyl1-indolyl group, 4-t-butyl1-indolyl group, 2-t-butyl3-indolyl group, and 4-t-butyl3-indolyl group.
Examples of the substituted or non-substituted alkyl group include methyl group, ethyl group, ropyl group, isopropyl group, n-butyl, s-butyl, isobutyl group, t-butyl group, n-pentyl group, n-hexyl group, n-heptyl group, n-octyl group, hydroxymethyl group, 1-hydroxyethyl group, 2-hydroxyethyl group, 2-hydroxyisobutyl group, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl group, 1,3-hydroxyisopropyl group, 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl group, chloromethyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, 2-chloroethyl group, 2-chloroisobutyl group, 1,2-chloroethyl group, 1,3-dichloroisopropyl group, 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trichloropropyl group, bromomethyl group, 1-bromoethyl group, 2-bromoethyl group, 2-bromoisobutyl group, 1,2-dibromoethyl group, 1,3-dibromoisopropyl group, 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-tribromopropyl group, iodomethyl group, 1-iodoethyl group, 2-iodoethyl group, 2-iodoisobutyl group, 1,2-diiodoethyl group, 1,3-diiodoisopropyl group, 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl, 1,2,3-triiodopropyl group, aminomethyl group, 1-aminoethyl group, 2-aminoethyl group, 2-aminoisobutyl group, 1,2-diaminoethyl group, 1,3-diaminoisopropyl group, 2,3-diamino-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-triaminopropyl group, cyanomethyl group, 1-cyanoethyl group, 2-cyanoethyl group, 2-cyanoisobutyl group, 1,2-dicyanoehtyl group, 1,3-dicyanoisopropy group, 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl group, nitromethyl group, 1-nitroethyl group, 2-nitroethyl group, 2-nitroisobutyl group, 1,2-dinitroethyl group, 1,3-dinitroisopropyl group, 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl group, and 1,2,3-trinitropropyl group.
Examples of the substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group include vinyl group, allyl group, 1-butenyl group, 2-butenyl group, 3-butenyl group, 1,3-butanedienyl group, 1-methylvinyl group, styryl group, 2,2-diphenylvinyl group, 1,2-diphenylvinyl group, 1-methylallyl group, 1,1-dimethylallyl group, 2-methylallyl group, 1-phenylallyl group, 2-phenylallyl group, 3-phenylallyl group, 3,3-diphenylallyl group, 1,2-dimethylallyl group, 1-phenyl-1-butenyl group and 3-phenyl-1-butenyl group.
Examples of the substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group include cyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group, and 4-methylcyclohexyl group.
Examples of the substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group include groups represented by xe2x80x94OY wherein Y may be methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, n-butyl group, s-butyl group, isobutyl group, t-butyl group, n-pentyl group, n-hexyl group, n-heptyl group, n-octyl group, hydroxymethyl group, 1-hydroxyethyl group, 2-hydroxyethyl group, 2-hydroxyisobutyl group, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl group, 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl group, 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl group, chloromethyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, 2-chloroethyl group, 2-chloroisobutyl group, 1,2-chloroethyl group, 1,3-dichloroisopropyl group, 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trichloropropyl group, bromomethyl group, 1-bromoethyl group, 2-bromoethyl group, 2-bromoisobutyl group, 1,2-dibromoethyl group, 1,3-dibromoisopropyl group, 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-tribromopropyl group, iodomethyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, 2-iodoethyl group, 2-iodoisobutyl group, 1,2-diiodoethyl group, 1,3-diiodo isopropyl group, 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-triiodopropyl group, aminomethyl group, 1-aminoethyl group, 2-aminoethyl group, 2-aminoisobutyl group, 1,2-diaminoethyl group, 1,3-diaminoisopropyl group, 2,3-diamino-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-triaminopropyl group, cyanomethyl group, 1-cyanoethyl group, 2-cyanoethyl group, 2-cyanoisobutyl group, 1,2-dicyanoethyl group, 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl group, 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl group, nitromethyl group, 1-nitroethyl group, 2-nitroethyl group, 2-nitroisobutyl group, 1,2-dinitroethyl group, 1,3-dinitroisopropyl group, 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl group and 1,2,3-trinitropropyl group.
Examples of the substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group include phenyl group, 1-naphthyl group, 2-naphthyl group, 1-anthryl group, 2-anthryl group, 9-anthryl group, 1-phenanthryl group, 2-phenanthryl group, 3-phenanthryl group, 4-phenanthryl group, 9-phenanthryl group, 1-naphthacenyl group, 2-naphthacenyl group, 9-naphthacenyl group, 1-pyrenyl group, 2-pyrenyl group, 4-pyrenyl group, 2-biphenylyl group, 3-biphenylyl group, 4-biphenylyl group, p-terphenyl-4-yl group, p-terphenyl-3-yl group, p-terphenyl-2-yl group, m-terphenyl-4-yl group, m-terphenyl-3-yl group, m-terphenyl-2-yl group, o-tolyl group, m-tolyl group, p-tolyl group, p-t-butylphenyl group, p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl group, 3-methyl-2-naphthyl group, 4-methyl-1-naphthyl group, 4-methyl-1-anthril group, 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl group and 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl group.
Examples of the substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group include 1-pyrrolyl group, 2-pyrrolyl group, 3-pyrrolyl group, pyrazinyl group, 2-pyridinyl group, 3-pyridinyl group, 4-pyridinyl group, 1-indolyl group, 2-indolyl group, 3-indolyl group, 4-indolyl group, 5-indolyl group, 6-indolyl group, 7-indolyl group, 1-isoindolyl group, 2-isoindolyl group, 3-isoindolyl group, 4-isoindolyl group, 5-isoindolyl group, 6-isoindolyl group, 7-isoindolyl group, 2-furyl group, 3-furyl group, 2-benzofuranyl group, 3-benzofuranyl group, 4-benzofuranyl group, 5-benzofuranyl group, 6-benzofuranyl group, 7-benzofuranyl group, 1-isobenzofuranyl group, 3-isobenzofuranyl group, 4-isobenzofuranyl group, 5-isobenzofuranyl group, 6-isobenzofuranyl group, 7-isobenzofuranyl group, 2-quinolyl group, 3-quinolyl group, 4-quinolyl group, 5-quinolyl group, 6-quinolyl group, 7-quinolyl group, 8-quinolyl group, 1-isoquinolyl group, 3-isoquinolyl group, 4-isoquinolyl group, 5-isoquinolyl group, 6-isoquinolyl group, 7-isoquinolyl group, 8-isoquinolyl group, 2-quinoxalinyl group, 5-quinoxalinyl group, 6-quinoxalinyl group, 1-carbazolyl group, 2-carbazolyl group, 3-carbazolyl group, 4-carbazolyl, group, 9-carbazolyl group, 1-phenanthridinyl group, 2-phenanthridinyl group, 3-phenanthridinyl group, 4-phenanthridinyl group, 6-phenanthridinyl group, 7-phenanthridinyl group, 8-phenanthridinyl group, 9-phenanthridinyl group, 10-phenanthridinyl group, 1-acridinyl group, 2-acridinyl group, 3-acridinyl group, 4-acridinyl group, 9-acridinyl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,7phenanthroline-8-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1-phenazinyl group, 2-phenazinyl group, 1-phenothiazinyl group, 2-phenothiazinyl group, 3-phenothiazinyl group, 4-phenothiazinyl group, 10-phenothiazinyl group, 1-phenoxazinyl group, 2-phenoxazinyl group, 3-phenoxazinyl group, 4-phenoxazinyl group, 10-phenoxazinyl group, 2-oxazolyl group, 4-oxazolyl group, 5-oxazolyl group, 2-oxadiazolyl group, 5-oxadiazolyl group, 3-furazanyl group, 2-thienyl group, 3-thienyl group, 2-methylpyrrole-1-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-3-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-4-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-5-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-1-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-2-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-4-yl group, 3 -methylpyrrole-5-yl group, 2-t-butylpyrrole-4-yl group, 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrole-1-yl group, 2-methyl-1-indolyl group, 4-methyl-1-indolyl group, 2-mehyl-3-indolyl group, 4-methyl-3-indolyl group, 2-t-butyl1-indolyl group, 4-t-butyl1-indolyl group, 2-t-butyl3-indolyl group and 4-t-butyl3-indolyl group.
Examples of the substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group include benzyl group, 1-phenylethyl group, 2-phenylethyl group, 1-phenylisopropyl group, 2-phenylisopropyl group, phenyl-t-butyl group, xcex1-naphthylmethyl group, 1-xcex1-naphthylethyl group, 2-xcex1-naphthylethyl group, 1-xcex1-naphthylisopropyl group, 2-xcex1-naphthylisopropyl group, xcex2-naphthylmethyl group, 1-xcex2-naphthylethyl group, 2-xcex2-naphthylmethyl group, 1-xcex2-naphthylisopropyl group, 2-xcex2-naphthylisopropyl group, 1-pyrrolylmethyl group, 2-(1-pyrrolyl)ethyl group, p-methylbenzyl group, m-methylbenzyl group, o-methylbenzyl group, p-chlorobenzyl group, m-chlorobenzyl group, o-chlorobenzyl group, p-bromobenzyl group, m-bromobenzyl group, o-bromobenzyl group, p-iodobenzyl group, m-iodobenzyl group, o-iodobenzyl group, p-hydroxybenzyl group, m-hydroxybenzyl group, o-hydroxybenzyl group, p-aminobenzyl group, m-aminobenzyl group, o-aminobenzyl group, p-nitrobenzyl group, m-nitrobenzyl group, o-nitrobenzyl group, p-cyanobenzyl group, m-cyanobenzyl group, o-cyanobenzyl group, 1-hydroxy-2-phenylisopropyl group and 1-chloro-2-phenylisopropyl group.
The substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group is represented by xe2x80x94OZ, wherein Z may be phenyl group, 1-naphthyl group, 2-naphthyl group, 1-anthryl group, 2-anthryl group, 9-anthryl group, 1-phenanthryl group, 2-phenanthryl group, 3-phenanthryl group, 4-phenanthryl group, 9-phenanthryl group, 1-naphthacenyl group, 2-naphthacenyl group, 9-naphthacenyl group, 1-pyrenyl group, 2-pyrenyl group, 4-pyrenyl group, 2-biphenylyl group, 3-biphenylyl group, 4-biphenylyl group, p-terphenyl-4-yl group, p-terphenyl-3-yl group, p-terphenyl-2-yl group, m-terphenyl-4-yl group, m-terphenyl-3-yl group, m-terphenyl-2-yl group, o-tolyl group, m-tolyl group, p-tolyl group, p-t-butylphenyl group, p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl group, 3-methyl-2-naphthyl group, 4-methyl-1-naphthyl group, 4-methyl-1-anthryl group, 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl group, 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl group, 2-pyrrolyl group, 3-pyrrolyl group, pyrazinyl group, 2-pyridinyl group, 3-pyridinyl group, 4-pyridinyl group, 2-indolyl group, 3-indolyl group, 4-indolyl group, 5-indolyl group, 6-indolyl group, 7-indolyl group, 1-isoindolyl group, 3-isoindolyl group, 4-isoindolyl group, 5-isoindolyl group, 6-isoindolyl group, 7-isoindolyl group, 2-furyl group, 3-furyl group, 2-benzofuranyl group, 3-benzofuranyl group, 4-benzofuranyl group, 5-benzofuranyl group, 6-benzofuranyl group, 7-benzofuranyl group, 1-isobenzofuranyl group, 3-isobenzofuranyl group, 4-isobenzofuranyl group, 5-isobenzofuranyl group, 6-isobenzofuranyl group, 7-isobenzofuranyl group, 2-quinolyl group, 3-quinolyl group, 4-quinolyl group, 5-quinolyl group, 6-quinolyl group, 7-quinolyl group, 8-quinolyl group, 1-isoquinolyl group, 3-isoquinolyl group, 4-iso quinolyl group, 5-isoquinolyl group, 6-isoquinolyl group, 7-isoquinolyl group, 8-isoquinolyl group, 2-quinoxalinyl group, 5-quinoxalinyl group, 6-quinoxalinyl group, 1-carbazolyl group, 2-carbazolyl group, 3-carbazolyl group, 4-carbazolyl group, 1-phenanthridinyl group, 2-phenanthridinyl group, 3-phenanthridinyl group, 4-phenanthridinyl group, 6-phenanthridinyl group, 7-phenanthridinyl group, 8-phenanthridinyl group, 9-phenanthridinyl group, 10-phenanthridinyl group, 1-acridinyl group, 2-acridinyl group, 3-acridinyl group, 4-acridinyl group, 9-acridinyl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 1,7-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 1,8-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 1,9-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-2-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 1,10-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 2,9-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-7-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 2,8-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-1-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-3-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-4-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-5-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-6-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-8-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-9-yl group, 2,7-phenanthroline-10-yl group, 1-phenazinyl group, 2-phenazinyl group, 1-phenothiazinyl group, 2-phenothiazinyl group, 3-phenothiazinyl group, 4-phenothiazinyl group, 1-phenoxazinyl group, 2-phenoxazinyl group, 3-phenoxazinyl group, 4-phenoxazinyl group, 2-oxazolyl group, 4-oxazolyl group, 5-oxazolyl group, 2-oxadiazolyl group, 5-oxadiazolyl group, 3-furazanyl group, 2-thienyl group, 3-thienyl group, 2-methylpyrrole-1-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-3-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-4-yl group, 2-methylpyrrole-5-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-1-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-2-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-4-yl group, 3-methylpyrrole-5-yl group, 2-t-butylpyrrole-4-yl group, 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrole-1-yl group, 2-methyl-1-indolyl group, 4-methyl-1-indolyl group, 2-mehyl-3-indolyl group, 4-methyl-3-indolyl group, 2-t-butyl1-indolyl group, 4-t-butyl1-indolyl group, 2-t-butyl3-indolyl group and 4-t-butyl3-indolyl group.
The substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group is represented by xe2x80x94COOY, wherein Y may be methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, n-butyl group, s-butyl group, isobutyl group, t-butyl group, n-pentyl group, n-hexyl group, n-heptyl group, n-octyl group, hydroxymethyl group, 1-hydroxyethyl group, 2-hydroxyethyl group, 2-hydroxyisobutyl group, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl group, 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl group, 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl group, chloromethyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, 2-chloroethyl group, 2-chloroisobutyl group, 1,2-dichloroethyl group, 1,3-dichloroisopropyl group, 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-trichloropropyl group, bromomethyl group, 1-bromoethyl group, 2-bromoethyl group, 2-bromoisobutyl group, 1,2-dibromoethyl group, 1,3-dibromoisopropyl group, 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-tribromopropyl group, iodomethyl group, 1-iodoethyl group, 2-iodoethyl group, 2-iodoisobutyl group, 1,2-diiodoethyl group, 1,3-diiodoisopropyl group, 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-triiodopropyl group, aminomethyl group, 1-aminoethyl group, 2-aminoethyl group, 2-aminoisobutyl group, 1,2-diaminoethyl group, 1,3-diaminoisopropyl group, 2,3-diamino-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-triaminopropyl group, cyanomethyl group, 1-cyanoethyl group, 2-cyanoethyl group, 2-cyanoisobutyl group, 1,2-dicyanoethyl group, 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl group, 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl group, 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl group, nitromethyl group, 1-nitroethyl group, 2-nitroethyl group, 2-nitroisobutyl group, 1,2-dinitroethyl group, 1,3-dinitroisopropyl group, 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl group and 1,2,3-trinitropropyl group.
Examples of the compounds expressed in the general formula [1] in the present invention include, but not limited thereto, the compounds shown below. 
The compounds expressed in the general formula [1] can be synthesized by known processes. For example, Ullmann""s reaction between diamino arylene and halogenated benzene or between dihalogenated arylene and aromatic amine provides a triphenylamine derivative. Styryl derivatives can be synthesized by synthesis of corresponding aldehyde and phosphonate, followed by Wittig-Hornor reaction therebetween.
The compounds used in the present invention include the compounds expressed in the general formula [3]. Each of Ar6 to Ar8 represents a substituted or non-substituted arylene group having 5-30 carbons, and each of R14 to R16 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, examples of which include the substituent groups mentioned before.
Examples of the compounds expressed in the general formula [3] in the present invention include, but not limited thereto, the compounds shown below. 
The compounds expressed in the general formula [3] can be synthesized by known Ullmann""s reaction and Wittig-Hornor reaction.
Further, the compounds used in the present invention include compounds expressed in the general formula [4] to [7], wherein each of Ar9 to Ar20 independently represents aryl group having 6-20 carbons, and wherein Ar9 and Ar10, Ar11 and Ar12, Ar13 and Ar14, Ar15 and Ar16, Ar17 and Ar18, and/or Ar19 and Ar20 may form a ring therebetween.
The compounds used in the present invention include the compounds having structures expressed in the general formula [4] to [7], wherein at least one of Ar9 to Ar12, at least one of Ar13 to Ar16 and at least one of Ar17 to Ar20 represent the styryl groups expressed in the general formula [5]. Each of Ar9 to Ar20 independently represents aryl group having 6-20 carbons, wherein Ar9 and Ar10, Ar11 and Ar12, Ar13 and Ar14, Ar15 and Ar16, Ar17 and Ar18, and/or Ar19 and Ar20 may form a ring therebetween. Examples of the aryl group having 6-20 carbons include phenyl group, naphthyl group, anthryl group, phenanthryl group, naphthacenyl group, and pyrenyl group. Examples of the compounds forming a ring include carbazolyl group. Each of R17 to R45 independently represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, hydroxyl group, substituted or non-substituted amino group, cyano group, nitro group, substituted or non-substituted alkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkenyl group, substituted or non-substituted cycloalkyl group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxy group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, substituted or non-substituted aromatic heterocyclic group, substituted or non-substituted aralkyl group, substituted or non-substituted aryloxy group, substituted or non-substituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, examples of which include the substituent groups described before.
The compounds expressed in the general formula [4] to [7] include, but not limited thereto, the compounds shown below: 
The compounds expressed in the general formula [4] to [7] can be synthesized by known processes. For example, Ullmann""s reaction between diamino arylene and halogenated benzene or between dihalogenated arylene and aromatic amine provides a triphenylamine derivative. Styryl derivatives can be synthesized by synthesis of corresponding aldehyde and phosphonate, followed by Wittig-Hornor reaction therebetween.
Any material generally used as a conventional electron transport material can be used for the electron transport layer in the EL device of the present invention. Examples of such materials include, but are not limited to, oxadiazole derivatives, such as 2-(4-biphenyl)-5-(4-t-butylphneyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole [01], bis{2-(4-t-butylphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole}-m-phenylene[02], triazole derivatives such as compounds [03] and [04], and quinolinol based metallic complex such as compounds [05] to [08]. 
The anode of the organic thin-film EL device has a function for injecting positive holes into the hole transport layer and preferably has a work function equal to or above 4.5 eV. Examples of materials for the anode include indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (NESA), gold, silver, platinum and copper. The cathode of the organic thin-film EL device has a function for injecting electrons into the electron transport zone or the luminescent layer and preferably has a smaller work function. Examples for the material for the cathode include indium, aluminum, magnesium, magnesium-indium alloy, magnesium-aluminum alloy, aluminum-lithium alloy, aluminum-scandium-lithium alloy, and magnesium-silver alloy.
Processes, such as vacuum evaporation or spin-coating, generally used for fabricating a conventional EL device can be used for the organic EL device of the present invention. Examples of such processes for forming the organic thin-film layer including the compounds expressed in the general formula [1] include, but not limited to, vacuum evaporation, molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), and dipping, spin-coating, casting, bar-coating or roll-coating of solutions wherein these materials are dissolved into solvents.
The organic layers in the organic EL device of the present invention may have any thickness. However, a preferable thickness generally resides between several nanometers and 1 micrometer. A smaller thickness tends to have a defect such as a pin-hole, whereas a larger thickness tends to require a high excitation voltage and may have a poor efficiency.